1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply housing, and more particularly to a power supply housing with folding blades rotatable between an extended position and a retracted position which includes a barrier to prevent accidental contact with the blades when the blades are extended and plugged into a standard receptacle and is configured to enable the blades to be plugged into various receptacle adapters for different receptacle configurations when the blades are in a retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various power supply housings are known which include foldable blades rotatably mounted between a retracted position and an extended position. In the extended position, the blades are adapted to be plugged into a standard receptacle. Examples of such power supply housings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,863 and 5,616,051. In both of the above-mentioned patents the blades are adapted to be plugged into various receptacle adapters when the blades are in a retracted position. The receptacle adapters enable the power supply housing to be used in different applications having different receptacle configurations. More particularly, in an extended configuration, the blades are configured for North American standard receptacles and are adapted to be plugged thereinto. In a retracted position, the folded blades are adapted to plug into adapters for different receptacle configurations for use outside of North America.
The receptacle adapters provide various benefits to both manufacturers and users. From a manufacturer's standpoint, only one housing needs to be fabricated for all applications irrespective of the receptacle configuration. As such, the part count and thus, the cost of manufacturing the power supply housings is significantly reduced for manufacturers who supply power supply housings in global markets. From an end user's standpoint, the receptacle adapters enable travelers to utilize their power supplies in geographic regions having different receptacle configurations.
Unfortunately, there is one major drawback with such power supply housings. In particular, various industry standards agencies require that the power supply housings be configured to prevent inadvertent or accidental contact with the blades when the power supply housing is plugged into a standard receptacle. For example, Underwriters Laboratory standard UL 1310, dated Jul. 7, 1995 and Canadian Standards Association standard CAN/CSA-C22.2 No. 223-M91, June, 1991 require about 8 mm spacing between the blades and any live potential contact points. Unfortunately, the housing configurations disclosed the above-mentioned patents do not satisfy such requirements. Thus, there is a need to provide a power supply housing with folding blades that is configured to prevent accidental contact with the blades when the blades are plugged into an extended position and plugged into a standard receptacle and enables the blades to be plugged into receptacle adapter in a retracted position.